


Silent no More

by MadreLoca



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadreLoca/pseuds/MadreLoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get a glimpse into the character's thoughts during the movie.  This is based off of the movie not any of the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent no More

Sybil: What is it about this town that seems to attract freaks. From child molesters throwing their victims into the mine vents too...this. I don't even know what this is! I'm not sure I want to know. This is a fucked up town with fucked up people. Something must be in the air or the water...or the soul of this town. If I held any stock in religion I'd say God has completely abandoned Silent Hill. Well for all I care let it be damned, let it be cursed. Let me burn! Just don't let another child fall into this atrocity.

Dahlia: My God what have I done! What are they doing to my sweet baby behind that trap door? I hear her scream and I can't let it happen anymore. I run. I run as fast as I can. I run to the one person in the entire world who can help me, who can help us. Please I beg him. She's our baby!

Sharron: This strange lady keeps calling me Alessa. I told her my name was Sharron, but I think she's crazy or something. She says I have my mother's nose. I can't have my mom's nose. I'm adopted. It's all so confusing. I want my mommy to come and help me. Mommy? Are you there? Help me!

Alessa: Soon. All very soon. I can already taste their fear and their suffering. I will make them pay for their sinfulness as I did. All very soon. Soon, baby. You don't know who your real mommy is do you? That's alright. I didn't know who my daddy was until he burned his hand on the chains around my wrists.

Rose: I took her to Silent Hill so she would stop having nightmares. Well, it worked. She doesn't have nightmares anymore. She lives one. Every. Single. Day. Maybe she really is just like Alessa; lead by her mother into a living hell. And I can't help but think something, and the thought sends a cold wind through my soul. It's about something I told the Cult in that dead town. You burned in the fire that you started. And now nothing can save you because you're already damned! Am I dead? Is Sharron dead? I saw Sybil's charred body, but maybe she was dead long before the fire. Nothing's the same at home. It isn't home at all. I think...it's hell.

Christopher: Have you ever heard of a ghost phone call? The phone rings just like normal, but when you answer it, there's nothing but static and white noise. I got one a month ago. But the terrifying part wasn't the static, wasn't the chill down my spine. The caller ID was Rose's cell phone number. It's been a month. She's still not home.


End file.
